


Arthur Christmas: Remedy For The Motions

by Carliro



Category: Arthur Christmas (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Incest, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Steve celebrate Christmas, as always...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Christmas: Remedy For The Motions

It was Christmas yet again, and Arthur was very enjoying being the Santa, because that means he can give away joy and happiness to all the children in the world.

 

"I adore the felicity emotions that I incite on billions of young human beings to holy paths of greatness and phillial contentment!" said Arthur brittishly.

 

"Oh Arthur, give a hug to your beloved brother whom you only see now!" said Steve with open arms, as he was on vacation from being a cop.

 

The two brothers hugged in much platonic storge phillial emotions between two siblings. Arthur got a boner, and they grinded their penises on each other. Unknown to them, however, an evil and ugly man watched....................GRANDSANTA!!!!!!!

 

"GRRR those boys must not allow their sensitivity emotions taint their judgement of cold, hard pragmatism in order to destroy bad children's dreams!" said demonly the evil old fart man, masturbating his diseased carrion dick.

 

Arthur then took out Steve's torso vestiments, then his pants, until his brother was a nude eros clad ideal masculine lunar god, with white socks. His penis was huge, with 19 centimeters of length and 70 of width, which Arthur licked and lapped like a paralitic cat possessed by nausea of the unliving.

 

"Oh Arthur, don't submit yourself to the dictatorial whims of fate and heteronormative gender roles and be submitted!" said Steve wisely and hornily.

 

Arthur nodded understandly, and Steve jumped into the sleigh, on all fours and his ass up. Arthur picked a bottle of eggnog and poured all over Steve, lubbing his muscles like baby oil. Then he fingered his huge purple ass ring anal, which smelled like alcohol and tinamou penises.

 

"Brother, have you been fucking birds again?" asked Arthur persecutionly.

 

Steve nodded guiltily, biting the lip over the pleasure to come, and Arthur ripped out a reindeer's antler and spanked Steve's plutonium buttocks. He stroke little pats first, so that the ass was of a fine pink stripped appearence, but then he suddenly beat hard, spanking Steve's ass with the same fervor as a devil gorrila madman upon desolate forest lands of Somalia. Steve's ass got very red, the antler spikes not sharp enough to bleed but creating dents and black spots.

 

"Oh Arthur, harder, spank me like I'm an abused housewife!" cried Steve hornily.

 

Grandsanta much didn't like the use of reindeer exempletives, so he began to concoct a foul mixture of eggnog, ginger ale, barnacles, elf's earwax, mutant vaginas and demon thoughts. He grabbed the elves and tore them to shreds, letting their bowels and blood mix with all the shitty.

 

"Oh Frigga, goddess of the marriage, strike those two rampart fuckers with tuberculosis, so that they may know the holy sacrament with a woman!" he cried christianly.

 

But Frigga much didn't like, so she put her hand in his nostrils, ripping the sore cancerous flesh from within, ripping out his optic nerves and eyes from within and taking them out of his nose. She then poured his devil mixture on the empty sockets, rotting them into pitch black madness, then put her index finger through the holes and took out pieces of his brain.

 

"Now you has Alzheimer's old man HAW HAW HAW!" cackled Frige the wise.

 

But removing chunks of the brain caused Grandsanta to loose his bowels controls, so he unleashed a humongous fart wave of nitrogen and methane, that exploded, searing his and Frigga's flesh. Their meat began to extricate and boil, a bloody paste of madness that mixed with the boiling shit and potion and created enough Red and Black mana to generate horny devils. As the half burned evil ones fell on the ground in soiling misery the devils grabbed electric cables and seared their remains in flashing bolts of pure pain and ecstasy, making them die in orgasms of boiling pus semen and magma ovaries diarrhea.

 

Unaware of the commotion, Arthur began to line up his thirteen centimeter cock with Steve's ass.

 

"Ready for the massage of Valhalla?" moaned Arthur pervely and lustifully?

 

"Oh yes, my dear brother of common genetic material, insert your madness rod in my ancient cavity of felicity and despair!" moaned Steve like an undead wombat eaten by a moronic crocodile of dementia.

 

But before the Arthur could fuck his brother's tight virginal arse, the devils entered the room! They grabbed Arthur and undressed him, licking his pure virginal boy wonderous masculine geeky body of beauty with their lemon-scented snot and saliva, lubing him up till he was baby skinned. They found that he was sockless, so they put white socks on his feet and smelled and licked them, getting horny thanks to the imaginary musk that wasn't really there because the feet were clean. Before Steve could complain, a devil inserted its knotted dog cock in his ass and fucked at full sped, making the huge horny man moan like a pleasurable constipated cow. So after a while the devils divided themselves in five for each brother, three cocks for one mouth and two for one butt. All the double fuckery made Arthur's and Steve's asses very sore, but they didn't care because the dogs hit in all the right spots. Because it was Christmas, a devil moved the sleigh and the reindeer flew up to the sky.

 

And so Steven and Arthur both delivered the presents that year, both being double fucked by five demons each. Children's houses were full of polar cum, but everyone blamed the fathers' instead and so the legend of Santa continued a mystery. And Arthur and Stven much liked, so they thought about invoking Satan to fuck their asses the next year.

 

Amen


End file.
